Black Cat
by Noel14
Summary: Yuki started her life off as an abused child left for dead by her own father. Then she's found a new family with Mesu, a traveling ninja. Now her whole life has changed, and so have the lives that she's encountered.
1. Pologue

**Hey, this is the begining of my new story, Black Cat. (Warning: the name may change.) Anyways, since this is only the prologue, there won't be any Naruto characters yet. Please be patiant with me, this is only my second story and might not be writen well.**

Black Cat

By: Noel14

Chapter 1

A man at about the age of thirty with slick black hair and brown eyes came into a dark alleyway, looking around suspiciously while holding a large box. He roughly placed the box down on the ground at the corner of the alley and glared as it began to shake. "Shut up and sit still!" He yelled, sounding a bit drunk. There was a series of muffled screams followed soon after. The man gave a swift kick to the box and the screaming ceased. Man, he hated kids. Just as quickly as he had come, the man left, leaving the small human in that box to die.

* * *

Mesu walked briskly down the streets of the small village she'd currently taken shelter in. She had to admit, the Sunlight Village was the exact opposite as its name, and scared her thoroughly. The town was made up of multiple buildings packed closely together, forming the shape of the town that never ceased raining. Sun had never shone in this town, and most likely never would. Nobody knows why, and apparently, nobody living here really cared. It was also pretty obvious that more than half the people living here were drug addicts. You could tell just by looking at them.

As the brunette woman looked down the streets, she could clearly tell that she was the only sane person within the radius of a mile. Another thing she hadn't failed to notice was the lack of children. Around every corner, she found no children. There weren't kids playing in the streets, mothers cradling newborn children, or teenagers loitering around in random places. All she found were adults. She sighed from the lack brightness and cheery attitude to the town and went on walking.

It continued raining to the point where she had to take cover. Thinking quickly, Mesu spotted a place under a roof in an alley, protected from any sort of rain. She quickly ducked under in and sat down on the cold, damp ground. She took a few deep breaths and wrapped her arms around herself while looking at her surroundings.

There was one area in particular that was abundant with random items. There was a tube of toothpaste, some old magazines, and a few pieces of broken pottery, a garbage can, and trash bags. The one thing that had caught her eye was a large box. It looked like a plain, cardboard box. On the front of it, there were a few words written in large, illegible letters with what looked like an exclamation mark at the end. Mesu didn't really seem to care about that, though. What she did seem to care about, however, was that there seemed to be a tiny bit of chakra coming from the box.

Curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it, she had crawled over to the box and was staring at it. She quickly reached out and picked it up. It wasn't too heavy. It was probably about twenty-five or thirty pounds. Now she began to shake it to try and figure out what was inside.

There was a bump and the woman heard what sounded like someone crying. She looked around frantically, hoping that the sound hadn't come from where she thought it came from before realizing that there was something that needed to be removed from that box immediately. She quickly took a kunai out from her weapons pouch and cut the duct tape that held the top of the box together. Next, she opened the box and let the small person stand up, wiping tears from its eyes.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, looking at the young girl crying at the moment. She was small, and seriously underweight, probably from a lack of food. She had short, chin-length hair as black as the night sky framing her little face and amber colored eyes that were clouded over with grief, betrayal, and sadness. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was obviously too big for her. Either mom or dad was hoping she'd grown into it, or it belonged to someone else. Her clothes were stained with a bit of blood, which wasn't a good sign. That meant that she was either beat by her own parents or mugged by some random robbers. Knowing this town, it could easily be either one.

Although the child's condition was shocking, that's not really what had caught Mesu's attention. It was what was on top of her head. On top of this small girl's noggin was a pair of black cat ears. She stared at them for a minute before hearing a bell and paying attention to what was wiggling behind her back. There was a long black tail moving back and forth, twitching. There was a silver bell tide to the end of it with a red string. The little girl clutched onto the edge of the box and started panting heavily, tears cascading down her face like a waterfall. She stared at Mesu with fear in her eyes before saying, "You're not going to hit me, are you?"

Mesu shook her head. This was just sad. She'd just saved this little girl and the first thing she asks is if she was going to hit her. What kind of life had she lived? "No, I want to help you." She honestly had no idea why she was saying this. Sure, she loved kids, but she traveled a lot and never really had time for anyone but herself. Something about this girl just seemed a little off, and it made her sad. She wanted to help this kid and knowing everyone else in this town, none of them would be able to give her the love, care, and protection a kid should have.

This girl stared at her, not trusting a word she said. "That's what Mommy said before she went away and left me with Daddy. And he was mean to me and put me in this box." The girl crossed her arms and glared at Mesu with cold eyes that demanded for proof.

"Do you really have anything to loose?" The black haired child shook her head sadly. "I just want to give you a nice home. I'll get you something to eat, get you a bath, find you a place to sleep for the night, and if you don't like me, then you don't have to stay, OK?" Mesu looked at the girl with her blue eyes, pity and sadness overflowing them.

The younger of the two girls looked at the other in deep thought before nodding. Mesu smiled slightly and took her tiny hand, helping her out of the box she's been stuck in for who-knows-how-long. "I'm Natu Mesu," She stated as she began to lead her out of the dark alley. "What's your name?"

The child looked up at Mesu with her amber eyes before blinking and moving her gaze back down to the ground. "Neko Yuki," she mumbled. Some of her black hair fell into her face, covering eyes as if they belonged there.

Yuki slept peacefully in her new bed, snoring softly. Mesu smiled at the sight. That night hadn't been too bad. Yuki ate about ten pounds of food, saying that she'd never been aloud to eat that much before. She knew that she looked like she was part cat, but she also got a lot of cat behavior out of the girl. For instance, she had trouble getting her into the bathtub, her excuse saying that she wasn't fond of large amounts of water together. That child can hiss a whole lot while taking that bath. Although it was even weirder when she was reading her a bedtime story and she started to purr. Mesu swore that Yuki would be the last kid she took off of the streets. There's no telling what they'll do.

She sat on the child's bed and smiled softly, looking down at her peaceful face. She let her hand brush the bangs out of her eyes. Yuki's mouth was slightly open, revealing a sharp tooth. Mesu leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how she would handle this situation. Alright, she was supposed to be staying in this little house she rented one more day before moving out to a different village. She was a rough ninja; traveling was what she did. She never could stay put in one place for long, otherwise, she would go crazy. She needed to see a change in scenery between every few days.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take Yuki traveling with her, but what else could she do? Then again, it could be good for her. Mesu was pretty sure she'd never seen any weather other than rain before. A little sunshine couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

"Mesu-Chan, what is the sun?" Yuki asked as she held onto her new guardian's hand, walking outside of the village gates that she'd lived in all her life. To be honest, she was a little nervous. Although Mesu had just told her how wonderful it was to be in sunlight, she still wasn't that adventurous at heart and didn't really like trying different things. They scared her.

Mesu thought over the question for a minute, staring at the gray clouds with her blue eyes. "That's a good question, Yuki-Chan." She bit her lip, pondering it over. "I guess that you can say that the sun is a big ball of fire, lighting up the sky. It's kind of like a candle."

"Wow," the young girl looked up at the sky in awe, as if trying to find the big candle in the sky. "Does the sun ever go out?"

"Sometimes," Mesu moved her gaze back down to the black haired child. "But only when it's raining. It also goes away at night, but then it's replaced by the moon."

"What's the moon?"

"That's one I can't explain very easily." The twenty-year-old finally said after about a minute of thinking. "That is something you'll have to see for yourself."

It was about five minutes of traveling before Yuki stopped dead in her tracks and looked ahead of them, pointing towards the sky like it would fall on them. "Mesu-Chan," She screamed, "The sky is blue!"

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, I would like to say thanks to my first reveiwer, Mizuki-hime, for reveiwing my story. You have given both Yuki and I faith! Here is Chapter 2 of Black Cat, enjoy!**

"Alright, ladies, give us all the cash you got." The man that Mesu guessed was the leader of the three bandits in front of them extended his arm, demanding some money. They are such morons.

"Yuki-Chan," Mesu warned. "You know what to do, right?"

The small cat-girl nodded her little head. "Stay out of your way," she said dryly. "Now, kick their buts, Mesu-Chan!" She cheered, tail waving through the air happily.

The older girl faced the men and smirked. "I'll give you guys the first move." She got into a defensive position, getting ready for hand signs if needed.

The two could have sworn that they saw the leader's eye twitch before his goons came out from behind him and attacked. The first guy aimed for her shoulder with his sword while the other man threw three kunai at her, aiming for the waist, neck, and chest. Mesu dodged these attacks by taking a four kunai out of her own bag, using one to hold off the sword with one hand while the others were used to deflect the other kunai thrown at her.

She then threw the sword off of her by moving quickly, taking it out from under her shoulder and tripping him up using her leg followed by a hard kick to the stomach. She smirked when she saw the guy that had thrown the kunai was forming hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu," A large, sharp slice of wind cut through the air, heading directly towards the woman.

She formed her own hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Flower Jutsu," A large amount of fire erupted from her mouth. Because of the fact that wind only seems to make fire stronger, the new jutsu sliced right through the first one, becoming larger and engulfing the man in flames. Cheers could be heard from the sidelines, coming from a certain girl with a tail.

Yuki pumped her fists into the air and began to chant loudly. "Go, Mesu! Go, Mesu!"

The leader seemed to realize what he was up against before scurrying away like a coward, leaving the other guys behind, some friend he was. Mesu quickly discarded the two thieves, piling them on top of each other, dusting off her shirt. "Are you alright, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. "You did awesome today!" She was grinning furiously, satisfied that she had been able to see her fight today. "When I grow up, I want to be a ninja, just like you!"

"Well," Mesu said, ruffling the younger girl's hair. "You're about six now, and you've gotten to the right weight for your age now, so I would say you're just right to start ninja training."

Yuki looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Really, Neesan?" She became over-excited, tail twitching in the air.

Mesu was touched that Yuki had called her Neesan. Was she really that special to her? When she'd first found the girl, she was cautious and didn't really trust. Now she loved and respected her enough to start claiming Mesu to be her older sister. She smiled. "Yeah, I can give you your first lesson tomorrow."

"Yes, you are the best, Neesan!" She jumped up into Mesu's arms are started cheering loudly. "I'm going to be a ninja! I'm going to be a ninja!" Before they knew it, Yuki was purring like a cat out of happiness, which didn't happen often, only when she was really happy. _This_ _must be what it feels like to have a real family_.

* * *

(Yuki POV)

I'm eleven now and almost completely independent. My Neesan has taught me so much over the years. I've learned all the basics on chakra control, defensive moves, my kekkei genkai (Which is completely awesome; I can't wait to show you guys), tracking, and tons of other things. I love how she's always watching out for me and helping me when I have trouble learning something, but I can't help wondering what would happen to me if something happened to her. Would I be completely useless and get killed quickly? Would I be mourning her loss throughout my whole life? Or would I become cold and never trust again?

But that's the sad thing: I don't know myself well enough to be able to tell how something would affect me. I know Mesu well. She would be in depression for a few weeks if I died. I don't know myself at all. Hopefully, that'll change soon. I don't like having answers. It scares me.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Paper Clone Jutsu," My ten clones were running at a high speed towards the enemies and knowing how they were close-range fighters with low defense, this attack would take them down. Why? You'll see in three… two… one…

BOOM

Yeah, those paper clones were made from paper bombs. Once the explosion had died down and I was sure the enemy was dead, I rushed over to my two injured friends. "Yuhiko, Nagato, are you guys OK?"

Yuhiko was pretty beat up from a bunch of blows he'd taken, but there was nothing fatal. Nagato, on the other hand, was the one that scared me. He had several gashes leaking out blood all over his arms, forehead, and even his chest and stomach. He just had to defend us, didn't he? Yuhiko lifted up his head and did his best to try and smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not too sure about Nagato, though. He's taken a lot of hits and won't wake up." A worried look crossed his face. "I think you should take him to the village and get him to the hospital. I'll catch up later."

I nodded, knowing better than arguing with him. I shook my redheaded friend's arm slightly, trying to wake him up. When his head finally lifted, I put his arm over my shoulder, trying my best to support him with my own weight. As I was about to get moving, Nagato shot his head straight up, "Behind you!"

Before I had a chance to do anything, I heard the clang of metal and the sound of bells behind me. I turned around quickly to find a sword directly in front of my face. As I looked a little down, I could see what had stopped the blade. There was another katana blocking its way, allowing me an escape. "Get out of here!" I looked to my right to see the sword's holder, a young girl with black hair reaching the middle of her back, amber eyes, a bell tied to a red string around her neck, cat ears, and a tail.

…

That was an unusual sight. "Did you hear me?" She snapped. I was brought back to reality. "Get your friend to the hospital. I'll meet you there with my Neesan and your other friend after I finish this guy." As I realized what was happening, I saw another girl a little younger than me and the rest of my group, with no resemblance to this girl at all, picking up Yuhiko in a similar manner as me. I was guessing that's her 'Neesan.'

"Thank you," I made hesitation to move out towards the village, hoping I could trust these girls. I didn't want to loose Yuhiko yet.

* * *

"Yuhiko," I shouted my friend's name as he came through the doors of the hospital, half-walking-half-being-carried by two girls. I rushed over to the three of them, checking to make sure he was alright. He didn't look much different from when I left him. In fact, he looked a little better. That didn't stop me from worrying, though. "Are you OK? What happened?" I started barraging him with questions so quickly that he probably couldn't even hear what I was saying.

"Hold on a minute, Konan," the orange haired friend interrupted. "Where's Nagato? Is he OK?" He was obviously worrying about our child-hood friend.

"Don't worry, he's fine. The nurses are saying that he'll be just fine after about a day or two of rest." I gave him the best smile I could conjure up. "He's been asking for you for a while now. We've both been worrying our heads off, hoping you were alright." I looked at the two younger girls supporting him. "I can see we left you in good hands."

"Thanks," the older girl smiled brightly. "Yuki and I switched places right after you left." She looked at the cat-like girl and stated proudly. "She was able to fight off two others that came by soon after."

"Than Mesu-Chan healed him with some of the medical jutsu she learned when she was younger." Yuki added to her story with a smile. She leaned into me and said in a quiet voice, "She wasn't very good at it."

I laughed a bit. "Oh, shut up," Mesu said, obviously hearing the last part. "You should be talking. When I tried teaching you some, you ended up hurting yourself."

Yuki started to pout, but shut her mouth, proving that her story was true. "Thank you so much." They stared at me, practically screaming 'You're welcome' in a cheery way. "I need to get Yuhiko a spot in the hospital and check up on Nagato." I grabbed onto my friend's wrist and began to guide him over to the front desk when I heard a certain child's voice ring out.

"Can we see him?" Yuki was bouncing up and down in excitement, the bell around her neck jiggling joyfully. I raised an eyebrow in question. "I just want to make sure he's OK. He looked pretty bad the last time we saw him."

She was concerned. That was touching considering she hadn't seen him for more than a minute. "Sure, just let me get Yuhiko a room real quick."

* * *

(Nagato POV)

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling of the room I was currently residing in. The quiet was nice, but I longed for my two friends to be here, by my side. I knew Yuhiko was alright, I could sense his presence in the building somewhere and it gave me comfort to know he was OK. But will things really be OK? Konan and I almost died this time. The next time, we might not be so lucky. I'm just glad that those two girls came in at the time they did. If they didn't we would have been dead. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of it and the door creaks open slightly.

"Nagato," the voice told me it was my childhood friend. "I brought some friends." _Friends? We don't have any friends. Who is she talking about?_

The entrance grows wider as the crack in the door becomes wider and three women enter the room. I turned my head in their direction, bangs falling into place. The first girl, as expected, was Konan, carrying a beautiful bouquet of her origami flowers. The second was the first girl that came to rescue us, the cat girl. Her black hair was almost invisible in the dark room, but I was just able to see it making its way down her back. The final girl was the other young woman that had come to our aid. She looked no older than I am, maybe a little younger. "What are your names?" I asked them, my voice sore and scratchy.

"I'm Natu Mesu," the older girl said, "and this is Neko Yuki." Yuki waved her tail when her name was mentioned.

I just then noticed the roses she was carrying. She brought the flowers up to me and took my hand, wrapping my fingers around the stems. "These are for you." She told me with a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Get better."

I nodded, a faint smile gracing across my lips. "Thank you."

She looked at me for a moment before blurting something out. "Can I see your eyes?" I hadn't been asked that since I met this five-year-old kid about five years ago. It took a lot of guts to ask that question. I quietly brushed the hair out of my face and looked right at her. She looked at them in a trance-like state. "They look like rings."

I chuckled at her child-like statement and I could see that both she and Konan had visible mood boosts.

(Yuki POV)

* * *

I came out of the hospital room, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment. This Nagato person didn't seem like the kind to be very cheerful, and he seemed pretty happy while I was in there. He seemed like a nice person.

Once the door was closed, Konan held out something to me. I stared at it. "This is my way of saying 'thank you.' Nagato doesn't smile often, so but for him to laugh is a sight I haven't seen in a long time. Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice person, but he's just hasn't been very happy since his parents died." Yes, I was completely correct! Score one for Yuki! –Wait, did she just say his parents died? That's so sad!

"How did his parents die?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "His parents died the same way as Yuhiko's and mine. They were killed in the crossfire of war." I was about to ask more questions, but Mesu placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me to stop asking questions and shut up. "Anyways, here," she held out the object to me again. "Take it."

I took the piece of folded paper from her hands and examined it closely. It looked like a butterfly. The wings held small patterns that only made it seem even more beautiful. It captivated my attention for a while. I just stood there, letting my fingers grace over the patterns. "Thank you, Konan-Chan!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently, I had writers block, and it's been pretty crazy lately. Also, I would like to thank my newest reveiwer, Icyprincess1. And today's my sister's 8th birthday, so along with Yuki, I wish her a happy birthday as well. **

**Anyways, I'd also like to tell you guys that this is the last chapter explaining about Yuki and all her background info before I really start messing with the plot. Well, enjoy chapter 2!**

By: Noel14

Chapter 2

"Happy birthday, Yuki!" Mesu shouted as I came down the steps, finding my brown-haired guardian with a big smile on her face, holding a cake with chocolate frosting and fourteen blue candles, all lit and ready to be blown out.

"Mesu-Neesan!" I shouted before running over to her and giving her a hug, careful not to knock the cake out of her hands. "I'm so glad you remembered, I thought you would forget!"

"What? How could I forget your birthday? It only comes once a year." She smiled, looking down slightly to see me.

Well, it's my fourteenth birthday, and I'm just slightly shorter than Mesu now, and she says that if I keep getting any taller, she's going to have to call _me_ Neesan. "So what are we doing today?" I asked her, sounding as excited as a child getting a new toy.

"We're going to a new tea shop in town called Kawa." She told me. "It's supposed to be really fancy, so I want you to dress up in that kimono you got last year." I nodded vigorously and she smiled. "OK, but first, we'll celebrate with morning cake!"

"YAY!" I ran over to the table and she sat it down in front of me.

"Make a wish," She said.

I thought long and hard for a long time. After thinking it over, I blew out the candles and smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Mesu asked.

I looked into her sky blue eyes. "I can't tell you, or else it won't come true." _And I won't become an amazing ninja_, I added silently to myself.

"Are you done up there yet?" Mesu called to me from downstairs, probably getting impatient with me.

"Just a minute," I told her, finishing my hair and looking into the mirror. What I was wearing was a blue kimono that Mesu had bought me about a year ago. It had a floral design stretching around my arms and a black sash around my waist. Around my neck, I still wore my silver bell, but on a black string. I don't know why, but I could never bring myself to give it up, as if it was my most prized possession. Most of my black hair was brought up in a bun while a few strands fell, framing my face. Up towards the top of my head, right beneath my left ear, a small paper butterfly fluttered across what seemed to be the night sky in a joyful dance.

I smiled slightly and walked out the door, going down the stairs of the small house we had rented. "Alright, I'm ready," I told her.

"You look beautiful," **(A/N: Any guys that may be reading this, don't let you're sick minds take this the wrong way; this is **_**not**_** a Yuri fic!)** She told me with a bright smile. I retuned it and slipped on my shoes as we headed out the door. I honestly sometimes forget that Mesu isn't really my actual family. She's kind, treats me like an adult and child at the same time, and knows me better then I know myself. I can tell her almost anything, and I like that. She like the mother _and_ sister I've always wanted all in one package.

As we walked down the streets, I heard a few hushed whispers from the Sunset village's occupants. "Did you hear?" One of them asked. "People are saying that the Land of Fangs has hired a dangerous terrorist to attack us." Another said. "All terrorists are dangerous." One woman in particular said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, they're not that angry with us. I doubt they would be willing kill our villagers." The others in their group just looked around nervously, but dropped the subject.

I looked away from them before Mesu would notice I was staring. She's always nagged me about how rude it was to eavesdrop, and I didn't want to get a scolding from her on my birthday.

We'd been settling down in here for about a month. Mesu got an injury from some pesky robbers recently and hasn't been able to travel long distances for a while, so we're stuck in the Sunset Village for about another month or two. Since we've been here so long, we've also gotten to know a few of the villagers and discovered their problems with the land of Fangs.

It all started about a year ago, when the village's Kage was traveling to have a meeting with the feudal lord of the Land of Fangs for the negotiation of a treaty. He never returned. About five days later, there was a search party sent out and his body was found with kunai in his stomach, throat, and pretty much every other part of his body. What made things even worse was that crows and ravens were pecking at him, trying to get some food. None of the ninja that were escorting him there were found. Many believed that it was a trap by the land of Fangs and there's been a lot of tension between the two countries ever since than. Just last week, the villagers finally snapped and sent their finest ninja to attack. Only about half of them returned after that attack, but they were all heavily wounded. Well, I know that these two countries hate each other, but they wouldn't really kill civilians, would they?

"We're here," Mesu's voice brought me back to reality, and I was staring at the front door of the fancy new tea shop in town. Smiling widely, I practically ran into the shop with Mesu right on my heels.

I yawned and looked at the night-life around me. Kids were shouting and chasing each other while others were called back into the house by their mothers. Shops were closing and construction workers took off their hats and began to head home. Stars began to twinkle in the sky and I smiled up at them. I held tight onto my paper butterfly that was designed so beautifully. I sighed and stood up, walking around aimlessly watching the events of night unfold.

Fireflies began to light up the streets and dance around me. I caught one with my right hand and put it up to my eyes, opening slightly so that I could take a look at it. It lit up once again and settled down on my hand as if it were looking back at me. I opened up the palm of my hand and it flew away about a moment later, as if it were still studying me.

Mesu was currently asleep, and I, being as cat-like as I am, get very little sleep, and like to walk around during the night. I was allowed to, too, but I had to be back in the house by midnight so I could get some sleep. That's what I was doing right now, walking around the neighborhood and observing both the little and large things in life. OK, this is totally random, but I have to think it. Alliteration, you've got to love that word. Try saying this ten times fast "Little and large things in life," I personally can't.

My free hair hung down my back and shone in the light as I passed by the buildings, paying attention to each detail. I frowned slightly, seeing one child wandering around in the streets, looking lost. I could see a few tears dripping down his face. I quickly walked over to him and bent down to his eye-level. "Are you OK?" I asked him in a gentle voice, trying not to scare the kid.

He looked up at me with his blue eyes and said, "I can't find my Mommy." He sniffled and looked at me with those big, blue eyes of his, as if pleading me to help him. He didn't even need to, because I was already all over it.

"Where was the last place you saw your mom?" He pointed into the direction of a grocery store. "What does she look like?"

"She has long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes."

"Alright, I'm going to go find your mom, but please stay here, and if you see her or if someone bothers you, just ring this bell three times." I untied the bell around my neck and handed it to him. "That'll tell me if you found her. I'll go look around the outside of the store and come see you if I do find her." I honestly just didn't want him getting into that big of a crowd. It looked like you could suffocate in that area. He nodded and ran off towards the store.

The only problem was that there were tons of women with blonde hair in this town. Luckily, only about half of those women had blue eyes, and only a quarter of those remaining had their hair in ponytails. That only left about four or five suspects. "Excuse me Miss, but have you lost a child?" "Miss, have you lost a child?" When I finished about three other women, I looked around for another. OK, there's a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair in a ponytail, and a fringe covering her left eye. The child probably would have mentioned if she had bangs over her eye, but it was worth a shot, right?

I walked up from behind her and tugged on her sleeve. "Excuse me, Miss, but I found a child saying that he lost his mother, and I was wondering if you were-" She cut me off with a deep, very _un_-feminine voice. **(A/N: Haha, bad pun.)**

"I have two things that I find wrong in that sentence, un. 1: Do I look like I'm old enough to have kids?" I took another glance at her and shook my head. She was probably about my age. "2: Where the heck did you get the idea that I'm a woman, un?"

Did she just say that? Wait, no, let me fix that sentence. Did _he_ just say that? "Umm… I just… Please don't kill me!" I screamed, running off into the direction of the nearest blue-eyed blonde wearing a ponytail.

I saw him send an annoyed glance my way before continuing whatever he was doing before. I sighed in relief and continued on my mission. Now, _that_ was close.

I'd just found the boy's mother, she was a nice lady was almost crying when I found her. I led her over to her kid and they hugged, thanked me, and gave my bell back. It was nice to see them so happy. It was nice, and I couldn't help but think if that could have been me, if I had a kind mother. My ears twitched and I yawned loudly, looking into the direction of the house. It must be around midnight by now, and I needed to get back.

I started to head back, now, and took a look at the midnight night-life. This wasn't nearly as amazing as when the kids were just starting to head back into their homes, or when stores were closing. At this time of night, it was pretty creepy. At this time, drug dealers came out, and people started getting drunk, walking around and attacking anybody near them.

I happened to pass right by one and stopped walking when he stood right in front of me, staring in awe at my ears. "You're a cat," He said in a drunken voice.

"No, I'm not," I growled.

He took a step forward and petted my ears, "Good, kitty."

I swiped his hand off of me and moved around him, walking away. I don't have time for drunken people that think I'm their pet. I just want to go home and get some sleep. "Bad cat," He said. "Get back here now."

I just waved it off, hoping he would leave me alone and forget about me, things don't exactly turn out the way I want them at times. He grabbed me by the shoulder and began to pull me back. I was just about ready to claw his eyes out when I was an explosion from the direction of the house.

The man stopped and looked in the direction as well. I took this chance to take off, running towards the destruction. By the time I reached the house, mothers were running off with their children, searching for somewhere safe to stay. Another explosion erupted, and I saw a figure in the sky. It looked like a large, white bird and there was someone standing on top of it…

"Mesu-Neesan," I screamed, seeing our rented house on fire. I ran towards it, but stopped when I saw the brunette standing on another roof, holding her sides in pain and looking up towards the sky, at the attacker. I quickly ran up beside her, standing my ground against the opponent. "What's the situation?" I asked her.

"I'm guessing that those rumors of a terrorist attack were true. This guy deals with explosives, heavy explosives, and it doesn't take him that long to make them, either." She explained all of it without taking her eyes off of the attacker. "But he looks so young," she said quietly.

I looked up into the sky as well to get a look at whoever was attacking this village and my jaw dropped when I saw the boy staring at us as well, a smirk plastered on his lips. "You're the she-male!" I screamed. "What the heck are you doing?"

Mesu gave me a quick look of concern as he yelled back, "Blowing up this village, what does it look like I'm doing, un?"

"Well, stop it; there are a lot of kids and old people here!"

He shook his head. "No, I'm getting paid a whole lot for this, un." With that last sentence, another bird flew out from his hand, heading towards us.

"Yuki, move!" Mesu told me, jumping off the roof, followed closely behind by me. Once we were out of his sight, behind a wall, there was a loud explosion and Mesu spoke quietly to me. "Stay here, OK?" I was going to protest, but she covered my mouth with her hand. "This kid is tough, and you're still injured, and won't be able to fight very well. I don't want you to get hurt."

She uncovered my mouth and I stayed silent, watching as she jumped from behind the wall and I was surrounded by sounds of Mesu's voice as she cast jutsu and explosives being set off. I was itching to come to her aid and jump from behind the wall, but stayed put otherwise. There was a loud explosion being set off near me and I went into panic, peeking over the wall to see if Mesu was OK.

I regretted in an instant as I saw what this small village had become. This isn't the village I'd seen less than ten minutes. The village I knew was lively, full of light, laughter, comfort, and a light, safe atmosphere leaving me feeling loved and protected.

The buildings in this village had crumbled. Dead bodies were tossed aside on the streets. The dark sky was clouded, not even leaving the moon to light up the night. I didn't feel safe here, I felt lonely, cold, and scared, scared for life, my life and Mesu's life.

Another explosion was set off, blinding me with the intense light. I moved my good arm up to my eyes to cover them and was hit by a wave of ashes and soot. I coughed and peeked through my hands to see the blonde attacker staring at me. I gulped nervously, but his attention was snapped away from me as Mesu used her next jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flames Jutsu!" She blew a large amount of air from her mouth, which came out as flames in the shape of a dragon. Suddenly, things seemed to slow down into slow motion. One moment, I was happy and excited to see the dragon moving toward the blonde, but my mood instantly dropped a moment latter. I felt his presence. I turned around my head, hair flinging into my face just as the flames had caught the boy in the sky, revealing that it wasn't the real blonde, but some sort of clone. I had frozen when I saw the real boy right beside me, smirking in triumph.

I was then caught; a kunai to my throat as I stared at where Mesu stood, surrounded by some sort of white spiders. Now things were moving too fast for me to comprehend. I one moment, I was struggling, trying to break free from my captor's grip so I could help my Neesan. Then there was nothing but black, like someone had turned out the lights in my head. When they came back on, Mesu was covered in little white spiders, screaming. I was let go of, and ran towards her, but before I was able to reach her, my eyes closed, and I heard a single word "Katsu."

When the opened my eyes again, I heard an agonizing scream and a large explosion, followed by the feeling of blood splattering onto my face and body.

I stood up from where I saw and looked at the grave I'd dug.

"Natu Mesu"

"A great ninja; an even greater Neesan"

I bowed my head and laid some blue flowers onto her grave, took another moment of silence, and moved out.

The forest way bright and clear out today, not leaving any signs of the disaster that had occurred only last night. It seemed as if the sunlight was mocking me. The birds were singing and bees were buzzing along happily as I approached the nearly destroyed village. People were looking around wearily, as if the blonde terrorist would pop out at any moment and I can't blame them. For all I knew, he could.

Well, after Mesu had been blown to pieces, the boy hopped on his large white bird and left… right before calling me a cat and petting me on the head while I wasn't watching. Right now, I was going back to the remains of our house to search for anything that might have survived the explosions.

I felt tears leaking down my face in anger as I thought of the blonde. I'm going to kill him one day; I swear to Mesu, I'll kill that guy.

I reached the house and started tossing wood over, searching for anything valuable to Mesu or me. Nothing. I slumped down onto a broken down wall and stared into space. There were almost no buildings left, and the ones that were left were now being occupied by more than just the families that normally stayed in them. Homes were so scarce that villagers had to share their houses with others. I was staring at one child curled up in his mother's lap on the front step, crying when something white caught my eye.

I looked into the direction to see a single paper butterfly lying in the middle of the wreckage, looking frail and easily breakable. I walked over and picked it up, feeling it around in my fingers. "How is it that you're the only thing that lived through all that?" I growled at it angrily.

It didn't react in any sort of way, just stood there in my hands. I sighed and my eyes softened. "I guess you and I are all we have left, huh?" I asked, smiling slightly. It was better than nothing, right? Besides, it was a special gift from Konan-Chan and Nagato-Kun. I began walking out of the gates, speaking with it softly as if it were a real, live animal. Some people would have thought I had gone insane, and I might be, but I can't help it. I'm all alone in this world now, and I need some sort of company.

"I wonder what Mesu Neesan is doing right now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again, sorry for the long wait. It's been a **_**long**_** time since I've updated, hasn't it? And icyprincess1: thanks again for the review. It makes me happy to know **_**someone's**_** reading this. And I feel totally awful about the last couple of chapters because I've recently gone back to look at them and saw **_**tons**_** of errors. I'm so sorry, people! I'll try to do better with this. I'll double check and edit before posting. I'll do everything I possibly can to make this story better; I promise.**

**Black Cat**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I just realized that I haven't done one of these for this fic yet. Hmm... well, I better do it now. I don't own anything in this fic. Only Yuki.**

**Chapter 3**

It seems, to most people, as if there's absolutely nothing left in the darkness. It's a completely empty void, a thick blanket surrounding a tightly compressed space of air. It's cold. It's suffocating. It's death. Nobody likes the darkness because they fear it; they loath it. They like the light, which there seems to be none of in the darkness. You like people that are 'all light' and ignore or hate those engulfed in the dark. You don't bother with dark people; they're darkness themselves.

I'm not most people. People just can't see what's in the darkness. It's a nice blanket, giving me a sense of safety and security. It's warm. I can actually breathe in the dark. My life is in the dark. I feel safe in it; I love it. I like darkness because it is absent of light. I like being emerged in the dark, hiding in the shadows.

I am darkness itself.

I clutch my stomach and stumble forward, out of the light and back into the shadows of the trees, comforted by the dark they gave me. I slowly limp away from the clearing full of dead bodies and make my way to a nice place to rest and recover; a good place to get rid of the poison I'd been exposed to.

I collapse onto the trunk of a tree and sit there for a long while, breathing deeply and panting. My tail lay next to me limply, not moving, my ears stuck to my head, and the bell around my neck remained silent. The dark forest makes no noise, if you don't count the rain falling from the sky. Blood leaks from my stomach wound slowly, but that's not the thing I'm concerned about. It's the poison that covered the sword that pierced me there that worried me.

I poke the wound carefully and flinch back in pain, hissing. It stings and makes me want to leave it as it is, not even touch it, even though I'll need to if I want to heal it and get rid of this poison draining my energy.

If only I'd had medical training from Mesu!

I take my shaking hand and clutch my stomach again. If I'd learned anything from Mesu, it was that I always needed to keep pressure on a wound. I stagger to my feet and look around, searching for a stream to clean it in. I hear water running and walk towards the sound as my vision starts to blur. When I reach the stream, I find that I've been drained of all energy and fall face-first into the water. The last thing I remembered seeing before passing out was scarlet mixing into the pure, clean water, tainting it with a symbol of death.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"I can't wait to get back to the Leaf Village!" A blonde boy dressed in orange yelled happily, jumping around a white haired man in joy. "I mean, it's been about two years since I saw everyone! I wonder how much has changed." He went off in happy thought before snapping back to the real world. "What do you think, Pervy Sage?"

"Stop calling me that," The white haired man complained. "It's rude and disrespectful, no matter how well I get along with the ladies."

"Yeah," the blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Pervy Sage."

The man just glared at him and they ran in silence for a while before he stopped the hyper boy at a stream. "We still got another three hours before we get to the village, and this could be the last chance to get some water. You should stop and drink."

"Alright!" The blonde boy bent down in front of the stream and cuffed some of the water in his hands, bringing it up to his lips. Once sipping it up, he smiles and reaches for more, closing his eyes in pleasure. "This water's really good!" He took a few more sips something hit his mouth. It tasted salty and slightly like rust. He spit it out immediately. "Yuck!" He yelled, wiping his tongue off with his hands. "What was that?"

"Um… Naruto."

The boy looked up to the man with his blue eyes. "Yeah?"

He pointed to the stream and the boy named Naruto's eyes widened when he spotted the crimson liquid flowing in through the water. "Someone must be dying!" He shouted, starting to run up the river, following the source of the blood.

"Wait! Naruto!" The white haired man chased after him.

* * *

The rain continued to pound down on the ground and the limp figure lying in the middle of a steam, half of the body in, the other half out. The face was tilted to the side so that you were able to see a face that still had a bit of childish roundness to it. The girl's mouth was parted, slightly open and the blood dribbling out of her mouth was clearly visible. Her midnight black hair was scattered about, all around her, and just as soaked as her clothes, which were dripping wet.

Two people stopped running once they reached her body, and the blonde boy picked her up, placing his head against her back and listening. Finally, he nodded. "She's alive!" Naruto immediately put the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and ran out in another direction, the white haired man following behind him.

"So what are you going to do with her?" The man asked him.

"I'm taking her back to the Leaf Village with me," He told him in a tone that clearly said an unspoken 'duh' at the end. "She's going to die if we leave her out here."

"I'm not sure if that's too good of an idea," The man said, only to be ignored and his blonde companion to speed up. He sighed and ran faster.

**And there it is! The beginning of the real plot for Black Cat! Sorry that it's a little short, but I felt as if it just needed to end right there. And updating is probably going to be slow because I was stupid and put up a **_**third**_** story that I'll most likely have to update as well. *Sigh* Anyways, please review and tell me if you think I'm improving, tell me what you thought, give me constructed criticism, other, or all of the above. Bye!**

**~Noel14**


	5. Author's Note! Important!

**I'm DONE with this fic! You readers-but-not-reviewers are getting on my nerves and I have decided to shut this story down! So I'm deleting this as soon as I possibly can, you jerks! **

**GOOD DAY!**

…

**Haha, I bet I scared some of you guys, didn't I? No, no. I'm not really shutting this down. However, I am deleting this. Why? It's simple. I've screwed this story up beyond repair and am in dire need to restart it. So basically, I'm deleting this, but I'm making a new story (still has Yuki and the same plot-line) as a rewrite. I'm going to be skipping chapters I currently have and just put them in as flashbacks and all that kind of stuff so we'll be starting right where you guys are now.**

**Also, by the time I restart this, I might want to change the name of the fic because, well, I just don't like it. (I'll take suggestions if you have any name ideas.) So if you still want to read this, you might want to keep look-out for the rewrite.**

**And… let's see… Um…**

**Oh, yeah, I would like to thank my only two reviewers, icyprincess1 and Kitsune and Ookami. You guys have been very kind and faithful in me and you two are awesome.**

**Well, I think that's it. Thank you all for reading.**

**See ya!**


End file.
